


Just A Dream

by Kamilana01



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Love/Hate, M/M, Psychology, Romantic Fluff, Songfic, Underage - Freeform, obscene language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamilana01/pseuds/Kamilana01
Summary: love lizards <3something went wrong, but I wrote it a few years later :")
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Just A Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just A Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/636073) by me. 



Morning went bad from the start: as soon as the young lizard went to breakfast, he was immediately dragged off on a new adventure, saying that it would be a “ business on ten minutes”.

Having visited the pool inhabited by unknown to Morty creatures, they immediately moved to a building very similar to a church.

— R-rick, what have w-we forgotten here? — looking around, Smith asked.

— I repeat it again: we are he-burps-re to find a glossy liquid for my new invention, — Rick said a little annoyed.

Although this church was abandoned, some sounds were clearly heard in it. Some of the windows were curtained, some were boarded up, others were broken. Finding a wooden door, Sanchez opened it. Behind her was a creature with four limbs, it looked dangerous, but for some reason did not intend to attack them, however, the scientist still kept his weapons ready.

— Rick, why don't t-they notice us? — Morty took Rick by the edge of his sleeve.

— B-because, Morty, they don't care: if we don't make no-burps-ise, they won't notice us, — the old lizard looked around. — We need to come here.

They entered the next room - it was different from other rooms, church utensils, which were lined with furniture, seemed quite new and very valuable. In general, it was much cleaner here, as if someone regularly cleaned, except that on the window there was a curtain torn by the claws of a certain beast, letting light through the gaps. Rick grabbed Morty by the wrist and dragged him further up the stairs that led upstairs. In some places this staircase was broken, it seemed that it was about to collapse under them.

In the room in which they ended up, there was nothing but boxes of junk.

— Where are we going n-now, Rick?

— There’s only one door, do you think we have options? — and the old man dragged the teenager further.

They walked along the rows of benches for parishioners through a gloomy and dark room, lit only by the dim light, breaking through the dirty stained-glass windows, and a couple of candles. Rick let go of Morty and headed for the ambo.

— Cro-burps-ss oneself, M-morty, otherwise they will attack us, I know it sounds very s-stupid when I say it, — said Sanchez with obvious contempt in his voice and he himself began to be baptized.

Morty followed the leader's words and also crossed himself. Rick went to the lectern and began to examine him, the young lizard also climbed the ambo to help Rick in the search. Looking around, Morty made his way to the altar, went to the throne and saw a shiny bottle with some liquid standing on it.

— Rick, I t-think I found your glossy liquid, — the teenager said uncertainly.

Rick immediately ran to his grandson and stopped nearby, picked up a vial, considering how the liquid inside poured into the rays of light from several candles standing on the throne.

— Yes, that's it. At least you've come in handy for me today, — the scientist grinned.

— Very f-funny, Rick, — the teenager frowned and walked away from his grandfather, offended. Not noticing the table behind him with an old clay vase painted with strange patterns, Smith touched it, and the vase fell with a deafening roar to the floor, breaking and filling the silence with sounds that immediately echoed, it seemed, throughout the building.

— Well done, m-moron! — said Rick viciously. — Now we have to run! — he put the vial in the side pocket of his robe, took the frightened Morty by the hand, and they ran out of this room.

— R-rick, what about the p-portal gun? — trying to keep up with his grandfather, the teenager asked.

— She doesn't work in this holy building, can imagine it! We need to either get out on the roof, either surrender to these freaks, because we fucked up, Morty, the third option is not destined to be! — yelled Rick.

A chase noise was already heard behind them, and Rick pulled Morty by the curtain, closing the large window.

— Be quiet, M-morty, if they notice us, then they will first tear off our hands and fe-burps-et, make us look at all this, and then they will open our

belly and eat our insides, then they will tear off our heads and play with them, like with some kind of baseballs, Morty! — trying to speak quieter, Sanchez at the same time very emotionally described their death. — If you have suggestions, then speak as quietly as possible.

They stood close to each other, since half of the curtain was torn off, and what was left barely covered only half of the window. Rick had to press Morty to him so that they were not visible. The teenager’s hands were on the old man’s chest. If Morty were a human, he would have blushed from head to legs, but even through his scales came out his blush. The boy nervously looked around, wanting to get out of this place as soon as possible, he was very embarrassed to stand so close to Rick!

— R-rick, and we can, well, you know, climb into the attic and go out through it to the roof? — asked Morty in a low voice.

— We can, we j-just need to find... — Rick thought a little. — Wait, I saw a hole in the ceiling, we can cli-burps-mb to the ceiling, climb into the attic, from the attic to the roof, and w-we, count, are at home! — said the scientist. — Come on now, before they find us, just do exactly the same, as I, understand? — Morty nodded. — O-ok, let's go.

Finding a hole in the ceiling, Rick climbed up. Morty was about to crawl after him, but suddenly a hand grabbed Morty and yanked sharply. He didn’t even have time to squeak, as he found himself in the clutches of a terrible creature similar to zombies from horror films, his eyes were white with a yellowish tint, white-red liquid flowed from his mouth. The creature opened its huge mouth, filled with terrible crooked teeth of various sizes, and clung to Morty's shoulder, the boy screamed in pain, and tears flowed from his eyes.

— Rick!! — all that the young lizard managed to scream, squinting with fear, after which he heard a shot. Opening his eyes, he saw a monster falling to the floor with a hole in its head.

Rick's tail wrapped around the teenager's waist, and he dragged Morty into the attic. Morty did not remember further events, everything seemed to be blurry in a black veil, Rick said something to him, but he did not understand the words, then the portal flashed with green light, and he was cut off.

***

When Morty woke up, he felt that his right shoulder was very sore, and the pain from the wound seemed to spread throughout his body. He was also cold, no, hot... or is it still cold? He could not understand. That black veil still stood in his eyes, and the walls of the room dubbed in his eyes, Morty seemed that he could not move his arm or leg, but he still tried to lift himself up and see where he was. Sitting down, he put his hands to his head, hoping that it would stop buzzing, but it didn’t work, and the young liizard remained sitting until he heard footsteps.

— Morty, fu-burps-ck it, what the fuck you got up, you have bed rest! — the scientist went to Morty and put him back to bed. The teenager did not resist, although he did not like to wallow all day in bed.

— Rick, w-what happened? — Smith asked tiredly.

— You were attacked, don't ya remember, or what? — Rick leaned toward Morty. — Don't jerk, I need to check your wound, — said the scientist, starting to remove the bandages from his shoulder.

Carefully unwinding the dirty bandages, Rick examined the wound, poked around with concern and took out some kind of liquid, moistened a piece of cotton wool with it and began to wipe the bite. Morty frowned, closed his eyes and clutched his blanket, it hurt him so much. Changing the bandages, Rick looked at his grandson, and at that very moment Morty opened his eyes and looked at him. Rick turned away sharply.

— You're fine, I think tomorrow you can still rest... T-the day after tomorrow we have a very important affair, I will need you there, so go sle-burps-ep off, — he wanted to leave, but a small green paw caught his hand.

— R-rick, please, stay with me, I'm scared — mumbled the teenager.

— God... okay! Invented, fucking, afraid of something, — Rick

began to resent, however, sitting down near Morty.

The room was quite quiet and dark. Morty all the time it seemed that someone was looking at him, and he closed his eyes. Moving his hand, the teenager realized that he was still holding hands with his grandfather, and blushed slightly. After a moment of silence, Morty began a conversation.

— R-rick.. — the teenager spoke uncertainly, trying to draw Rick's attention to himself. When he saw Rick's eyes on himself, he continued: You saved m-me, thanks.. maybe.. — he did not have time to finish how he was interrupted.

— Pf, I s-saved you only because I need a human shield and help at hand, and t-that's it, don't fantasize about some i-burps-deal life with me, you won't have it with me, don’t e-even hope for it, — the scientist got out of bed and headed for the door, on the threshold he stopped and said: — Well, here's my best advice, sto-burps-p wasting all your time in vain, do science! Now rest, idiot — he waved his tail and closed the door.

When the door closed, Morty felt very strange: his heart beat quickly, a vague panic seized him, a lump in his throat appeared, breathing quickened, tears flowed from his eyes treacherously. Morty buried his face in the pillow, and he began to have a tantrum, for a long time he had not felt so bad. The lizard tried to restrain sobs so that Rick would not hear him and did not think that he was also a crybaby, although all Morty are crybaby, why hide it?

After a “little” hysteria, Morty fell asleep, and he had not very pleasant dreams. He dreamed that he went to Rick's basement and found flasks with other people's memories there, he was not going to watch them, but suddenly unfamiliar children appeared near him and said that he should do it. The lizard agreed, and the children also told him that Rick would not mind. The first flask kept a memory of how a child was dismembered, forcibly shoving red-hot stones in his throat. Morty wanted to jump up and leave, he was very scared, but the children surrounding the young pangolin ordered him to stay and watch the memory, and he sat and watched as some people continued to mock this child...

***

Since then, for several weeks he dreamed every night of those children and flasks with memories, they were all different and each time they became more and more terrible. Morty had frankly fucked up with them, once he had taken a sleeping pill from Rick’s medicine cabinet and fell asleep, but they still came and forced Morty to watch the memories. He did not get enough sleep, was afraid of loud noises. He shuddered with his whole body, as soon as Rick stroked his head for good work. In general, Morty slowly began to go crazy. But I wonder if Rick noticed this?..

On this day, he and Rick came to some beach: meet Rick's client and give him a new invention. The meeting went well - without a shootout and all that, so Rick decided that they could relax on the beach today. Everything was fine until Morty noticed that Rick was looking towards one alien who had already begun to flirt with the scientist. From Morty's anger, his tail beat in the sand, but he understood that he could not do anything, so he just helplessly sat on the sand, put his arms around his knees and laid his head on them. The teenager was sure that Rick would send him home or he would order to wait here while he would have fun with this alien... 

— Well, and what are you sitting here like in the water dipped? — asked Rick in an undertone. 

It’s not that Rick was really interested in why his grandson was sitting and crying, both now, at night, and in the early morning - after all, he also heard all this very well, but did not want to interfere in his personal life. He doesn’t care what is happening in this stupid teenage head, he’s just used to ignoring all this nonsense. 

— J-just not feeling well.. — muttered Morty, looking wearily at him, and smiled sadly.

Rick looked at him incredulously, then turned his gaze to the shore. It was absolutely clear to Rick that he was jealous, it slightly amused him, and he grinned, but the chuckle came out rather bitter. 

— Okay, let's go home, dog, — the scientist took out a portal gun and fired, wrapped his tail around the waist of a teenager and dragged him into the portal. 

— I could have entered the portal myself, R-rick, — said Morty, being at home. Rick nodded something and went to his desk. Morty was about to leave, but when he heard a buzz, he turned and saw a fly. An insufferable insect climbed into their house and flew through the laboratory, it urgently needed to be neutralized so that it would not interfere with Rick. Morty watched the fly with narrowed eyes, and his tongue imprinted on the wall before she could sit there. He missed, but did not become discouraged and continued to monitor insects. When the buzzing creature sat down on the surface, he aimed and.. It turns out that not only Morty was hunting her, but Rick too, their tongues met together, but Rick still caught the fly. Morty at first did not understand what had happened, but when it dawned on him, he instantly removed his tongue, mumbled something like an apology, blushed all over and jumped out of the garage. Rick swallowed his treats, shrugged, and continued to work. Morty ran to the room like an arrow, slammed the door behind him and lay down on the bed, wrapped in a blanket.

Could this be considered a kiss or not?..

With paint on his face, the teenager recalled what had happened in the garage. Closing his eyes, he imagined what would happen if Rick stopped him and asked him to stay with him for a few minutes and help with one problem. Paw herself climbed down, his tail beat to the beat of the owner's emotions, Morty took a deep breath and bit his lip, imagining how he could help Rick. Fantasy has done its job. Morty did the same when he was a human... but imagined Jessica, according to whom he had once been in love. Now he realized what a whore she was: flirted with everyone who seemed popular, and then quit as soon as tired of them. Now Morty had another subject of adoration, he knew that it was wrong, but could not stop. 

Having made the last move, Morty cum in his arm and went to put himself in order: he wanted to see Rick again.

— R-rick? — the teenager called the grandfather, opening the creaky door.

— Wha-burps-t? — without looking up from his work, the scientist answered.

— Maybe i can help you? — Morty walked over to Rick to see what he was doing.

— No.

— Do you want to eat?

— Morty, you have nothing to do, or what? — Rick looked up from his work and looked at him. — I work, do not bother me, otherwise you knock me down. — Rick took a flask from the inside pocket of his robe and drank from it. 

Morty blushed a little and looked away.

— I-I'm sorry, then I'll go... — Rick grunted and turned away from him, showing by his appearance that the conversation was over. Morty walked to the door and turned around. — Good night, R-rick, — and went out, leaving Rick alone with himself and his work.

— And you too, Morty, — Rick exhaled and continued to work.

***

— 'Cause you do it to yourself, and you're the one who is to blame for everything, you generally do not care about me... and what happens to me! — Morty shouted at Rick, they again nearly died because of him. 

— I already told you that I don't ca-burp-re about you, I just need a human shield, that's all! — he punched the workbench with his fist. — You know, sometimes you act like we're like... together... Nah, bitch, we will never be toge-burps-ther! Do what you want, I still have a free coupon on Morty, — Rick turned away and sipped from the flask.

— W-what, I thought you were joking... — Morty lowered his eyes and felt ready to cry. 

— Want me to be sorry, babe? Well, I'm not sorry, babe, — Rick snorted and walked over to Morty. — You better understand and come to terms with it now, so you don’t break your heart later. — Rick leaned toward him and lifted his chin to look Morty in the eye. — Don't cry, — there was some very strange and frightening light in Rick's gloomy eyes.

— I-it's no fair, no fair! — Morty still dropped a few tears and covered his face with his hands. 

— Don't lie, — said Rick rudely. —It is fair, you deserve it.

— Morty...

The teenager opened his eyes and saw that Rick had disappeared, and in front of him were children - it was they who called him.

— Come on, one flask left! — the children began to surround him.

— No! Go away from me! I'm feeling bad even without you, but you’re doing it w-worse, leave me alone, I don’t want to watch these memories, t-they are terrible! — Morty shouted at the children. 

— Better not anger us, le..

— No, I said no! I'm not going to l-listen to you anymore! — Morty clenched his fists.

The children looked at each other, discussed something and nodded to each other.

— Okay then.. — they opened their circle, and Morty saw behind them his Rick and some other person, he took aim at Rick and shot him. 

— No!! — Morty's pupils narrowed, it seemed that he had not red-yellow, but simply red eyes.

— Think next time, Morty... — said the children and disappeared. Morty immediately ran to where Rick was lying. The lizard did not breathe, they killed him. All Morty could do was lie down next to Rick’s corpse and cry, snuggle up to him and blame himself for his death: if he had obeyed the children’s order, nothing would have happened. 

***

Morty woke up because someone was shaking him, he opened his eyes and saw Rick above him, looking at him with concern. As soon as Rick saw that Morty came to his senses, his face immediately took its usual pofigistic expression. 

— W-what, Rick, is that you? — Morty opened his eyes in amazement, he saw that his grandfather was died, or was it just a dream? 

— Of course it's me! And you, fucking, sobbed and shouted that it was heard all over the house! — Morty lowered his eyes in embarrassment. — Okay, take off your t-shirt, — ordered Rick, stroking the teenager on the head. 

— W-what, for what! — surprised Morty, blushing even more.

— Need to che-burps-ck something. 

Morty embarrassedly took off his T-shirt and looked away, he was still embarrassed by Rick.

— Okay, I have to take off the bandages, — Rick untied the knot and began to unwind the bandages. — I tho-burps-ught so, goddamnit, — cursed Rick. 

— What happened, Rick?

— I didn’t get the whole infe-burps-ction out of you, the wound still hasn’t healed... have you seen any strange things? — Rick walked away from Morty to the table and took something from his pocket.

— Yes, not the nicest things, — Morty did not want to remember what he dreamed of tonight, and all the other nightmares. He just wanted to have normal dreams, not this horror. 

Rick nodded and went to Morty's back, stroked the bite, which made Morty almost jumped, and almost imperceptibly introduced some drug, which, as it turned out later, he did himself. Then the scientist put new dressings on Morty’s shoulder and promised that everything would pass in a week. They sat like that for a minute, and Rick was about to leave, but Morty grabbed his wrist.

— R-rick, please stay with me for tonight I'm scared, — Morty looked at him plaintively, his tail wagging like a dog's tail who saw something tasty or his beloved master.

— God, okay, just stop making that face, it's terrible, — Rick rolled his eyes and sat down near Morty.

— C-can you lie next to me? — Morty's eyes flashed as he looked at Rick. 

— You don't have a huge bed at all, you know, and where do you think I should lie?

Morty moved over on the bed, making room against the wall. Rick rolled his eyes again and climbed between the wall and his grandson. It was cramped, but very cozy and sweet, exactly as Morty always dreamed. Rick was lying on his back, his eyes closed, Morty, turning on his side, hesitantly embraced Rick and, not feeling that Rick was pushing him away, pressed himself against him. Morty was so afraid of losing Rick, he was the most important person in his life... um, he mean, a lizard. Feeling Rick's paw on his waist, Morty smiled and closed his eyes. 

— I love you, — he said it quietly, but Rick heard it anyway. 

— Very funny, — grunted the old lizard.

— This is not funny, R-rick, I'm serious! — Morty opened his eyes and saw that Rick was looking at him. 

— Me too, stop talking nonsense, M-morty, — the scientist took a deep breath.

— I am not talking nonsense, I t-tell you everything as it is! — retorted Morty, but Rick shook his head. — I c-can prove it to you!

— And how? — Rick grinned.  
Morty got up on the bed, awkwardly poked his lips on Rick's lips and turned away immediately, all red, which was clearly visible through the scales.

— And what was it no-burps-w, were you trying to hurt my lip? — Rick laughed, and Morty looked at him angrily and pouted like a frozen dove. 

— Enough, that's n-not funny, R-rick, stop it! — he covered his face with his palms, thinking that it was all over... but then his hands were taken away from his face, after which they took his chin and kissed him. Rick's tongue penetrated his mouth, examining him, the boy tasted alcohol, but he even liked it. Morty relaxed, realizing that his feelings had been answered, he put one hand on Rick's shoulder, and the other ran his thigh, approaching the trouser belt. They kissed and hugged each other, sitting on the bed, putting their hands under each other's clothes. The young lizard tried to pull off a dressing gown from Rick, and he succeeded, albeit with great difficulty. Rick broke the kiss and pushed Morty back onto the bed. Hanging over the boy, he stroked the green scales on his neck. Morty pulled off his T-shirt, and Rick began stroking his body, covering him with kisses, leaving small bites on his neck and arms. Morty whimpered softly, his tail rushing about, indicating that the owner was aroused. Rick pulled off his turtleneck, grabbed Morty by the ankle and pulled him closer to him. 

— Don't worry, I won't hurt you, — whispered Rick in the ear of the teenager, dousing him with his breath. — If only pleasantly. — Rick licked his ear, and then switched to his jeans - unzipped them and began to take off. Shy, Morty closed his eyes, turned away, and groaned as Rick ran a hand over his penis. 

— Like it? — Rick asked, looking at him, and Morty nodded cautiously. — Open your eyes, I want to see your gaze. — Morty obeyed and looked at Rick, who in turn began to unfasten his trousers. Carefully following how Rick took off his pants and underwear in one motion, the younger lizard put his hand on two standing penises and ran a hand over them. Hearing a satisfactory moan, he continued to work with his hand, because he was a master in this. Rick put his paw on his crest, and Morty looked into Rick's eyes, reached for his penises, uncertainly ran his tongue over them, licked them in turn. 

— Fuck, M-morty, stop playing with me, or I'll break your throat now... — said Rick, and Morty looked down at him again. 

The paw of Rick on the crest of Morty made a little easier, she helped him take the right pace, and then Morty himself figured out how to do it. For the first time, it’s even not bad, Rick said to himself, took Morty’s chin and pulled it to him, kissing him.

— Lie on your back, — pulling away, Rick said.

Morty obediently lay on his back. Rick took lube out of the pocket of his robe, not sparing it, prepared Morty's ass well for himself, and then greased one of the penises. Trying to be careful, Rick entered Morty, struggling to relax, then stopped, letting him get used to the new sensation. After waiting, Rick moved on, Morty's hands clutching the sheet moved to his back, and he entered completely. The second penis of Rick touched Morty's penis, and the boy moaned lingeringly. Rick began to move slowly inside Morty, trying to make him feel good. Their penises rubbed against each other, giving both more pleasure. Soon the movements become tougher, and Morty gasped in his own moan, stretched out to kiss Rick. The kiss turned out to be rude, the guy moaned loudly and dug his fingernails into Rick's back, cumming. Rick had a few jolts, to cum inside Morty. Seconds later, Rick stepped out, lying on his back and trying to regain his breath. Morty reached for Rick, kissed him - this time very gently - and curled up in his arms, falling asleep. Covering him with a blanket and stroking the crest, thinking about something of his own, Rick kissed his forehead and fell into a dream. 

***

Morty woke up because he was cold, opening his eyes, he realized that he was left in bed alone. He did not remember what he dreamed, apparently, Rick's serum still helped him. But where is Rick himself? Having dressed, Morty went downstairs hoping to find Rick, but he was neither in the kitchen nor in the living room. The guy went to the garage, but even there, failure awaited him. Remembering what happened at night, Morty froze slightly, the blush rushed to his face. After a couple of minutes, leaving a small stupor, he went to the kitchen for salad leaves and insects and went to breakfast on the sofa. Lying down, Morty chewed the leaves, and he was overcome by thoughts about what happened at night, whether he would go to hell for this, and where Rick is now, is everything okay with him, why didn’t he wake him up, disappeared without saying anything? Morty had many questions, but he couldn't find any answers. Trying to distract himself, he began to clean up at home, mentally convincing himself that Rick would be back soon.

God, what did Rick do with him, what did he do with his life and common sense? Morty now could not live without him a day. He was the best Rick in the world for him.

His previous Ricks was a test for him. Now he has experience, and he found out what he needed. If the last Rick had not turned him into a lizard, who knows what would happen to him now. Would he have met his Rick, and would have wanted Rick to be with him. 

Morty lay on the couch all day, watching TV, thinking about his past and how his life would have turned if he had remained human. And he was waiting for Rick.

It was quite late, around the beginning of the first hour night, when he finally heard the sound of the portal opening. Rushing, Morty rushed to meet Rick, leaving the portal, so battered and tired, holding a branch of a blossoming sakura in his hand. They looked at each other for a few seconds, Morty broke the silence and asked him: 

— What happened where were you?

Rick waved off his hand, sat on the sofa near Morty and laid a sakura branch on his lap.

— There were things i needed to do, your help was not ne-burps-eded there, therefore.. well, so I didn't wake you, — taking out a flask from a dressing gown, Rick drank from it. — Had nightmares this night? — Morty shook his head, looking at the branch on his lap. She suddenly seemed to him the most expensive thing in the world, and he hugged Rick, which he responded with a hiss. Morty jumped up and ran for the medicine cabinet, returning, he took out cotton wool and peroxide and began to treat the wounds on Rick's face and body. The scales on the face of the old lizard were torn off in places, knuckles were broken on the hands, with whom did he fight? 

— What happened, Rick? Has someone attacked you?

— More precisely, I attacked on him, — Rick grinned.

— Because of what?

— It doesn't matter, just told him to fuck off and paid for my words... And this is just for you... for beauty.

Morty, giggling, continued to carefully treat his wounds, taking his paw: 

— I think it would be better to take m-me with you...

— What else, I’m not going to li-burps-sten to your whining, besides it’s too dangerous there, and in general, I decide where to take you.

Morty did not answer, turning to the wounds on his other hand. This is unfair, but who will listen to him? That's right, nobody.

Rick's hand was on his cheek, he raised his eyes to the lizard and hugged him, the second hand lay on his waist, hugging the guy.

— Don't leave me, please, — snuggling up to Rick, asked Morty. 

— I won't leave you, stop whining already, — Rick took Morty by the chin so that he could not look away. — You know, you're the only Morty that looks like that, and I don’t think I co-burps-uld take another Morty... But, if you don't stop letting snot, - I will have to punish you... And you'd better not know how I can do this.

Smiling timidly to Rick, Morty whispered:

— Rick and Morty for a hundred years?

— Sure thing, baby.

Morty hugged Rick. He was glad that he was special, that he was different from the other Mortys, and that whatever happened, Rick would certainly help him and not leave him. They hugged again, and Morty fell asleep with a happy thought that he would always be with Rick.

**Author's Note:**

> while i was writting this work, i was inspired by these songs;   
> william bolton - nowhere   
> lilianna wilde - grind me down (jawster remix) slowed version  
> hop along - bruno is orange


End file.
